Snowball
by Cap10
Summary: Chapter 1. Kaistern and Alfeegi are called to go on an important diplomatic mission in the middle of midwinter tax season, but for reasons which Kaistern can not figure out, Alfeegi appears to be 'excited' about trip.
1. Prologue: Snow

_Explanation- The next chapter of 'I Dream of Numbers' is currently at the beta, but as it took so long to produce my beta suggested I needed a series with a faster turnaround. So at Tsuki's encouragement I present Snowball. A story where each of the Dragon Officers must go beyond their normal duties and be heroic in order to save the other officers. Where Kaistern must out skill a viscous demon, Alfeegi is forced to endure being chased by large wolves through a snowstorm, Tetheus has the harrowing job of babysitting Rath, and Ruwalk discovers that run the entire castle is a lot more complicated when you are being yelled at by rabid pack of diplomats. _

_Disclaimer-I wish I owned them. If I did there would be a lot more Dragon Officer time in the Dragon Knights manga. But I don't so I have to write fanfiction instead. _

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The snowflakes were blowing into Alfeegi's eyes, but he was too numb to care. His hair had already been sculpted into a tangled mass by the wind and ice. The fur lining of his cloak was coated with crystals of blood, his clothes soaked with river water. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but he knew if he stopped he doomed Kaistern and the others to death. As he trudged forward through the knee deep snow drifts, listening to the wind wailing through the heart of the storm, Alfeegi pondered on how he gotten stuck in this position. How innocently this whole mess had started…

* * *

><p>Questions? Comments? Smart Alec Remarks? Click the button, post a review, and I will respond.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Explanation- Well before you can have action; you need a bit of structure for the plot. This chapter focuses on that. Luckily, Kaistern and Alfeegi arguing can lighten up any exposition. Also if you feel confused about Clatch think of Switzerland, the two countries have somewhat parallel roles in their worlds._

_Disclaimer- I still do not own Dragon Knights, although if my friends have their way I will soon be dressed as Alfeegi while attending a local anime convention. A fact I find both amusing and mildly terrifying. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Beginnings<p>

"Honestly Alfeegi, do you just considered people to be a tool to complete paperwork?"

Alfeegi looked up from the mountains of documents that were stacked on his desk at white haired diplomat and sighed. "You do know that if I really felt that way Kaistern, you would have been fired as a long time ago."

"And who said you didn't have a sense of humor." At that Alfeegi gave a glare which stopped Kaistern from continuing.

"Are you here for a purpose or are you here simply to play 'harass the secretary'?" While the White Dragon Officer asked as his fingers danced across stacks of forms.

"As much as I would love to stay and play…" Alfeegi gave Kaistern the death glare again "I am actually here to fetch you." The Chief Secretary raised an eyebrow. "The Dragon Lord wishes to talk to you. Turns out you are needed on a diplomatic mission."

"Isn't diplomacy your job?" Alfeegi commented grumpily as got up from his desk, his joints popping from disuse.

Kaistern just looked amused. "How long have you been working?"

"And why would you care?" Alfeegi stretch trying to release the knots his muscles had tied themselves into as he had sat.

"Because I am such a wonderful person." Kaistern gave a smug grin. "Really how long have you been sitting there?"

"Approximately twenty-one hours." Alfeegi waved his hand noncommittally, from the doorway of the office. "It's tax season. Now what are you waiting for? We don't want to keep Dragon Lord waiting."

* * *

><p>"I see." Was not the reaction that Kaistern had expected out of Alfeegi. After all, the Dragon Lord had just stated that Alfeegi had to stop everything he was doing, in the middle of his busiest time of year, so he could complete a diplomatic mission. But instead of making a fuss, Kaistern could almost watch the cogs in his head working, trying to find the quickest way to get the mission underway.<p>

"I will begin packing immediately, please give me three to four hours to make arrangements and to organize my staff for a less ambitious set of audits for the midwinter tax collection. Once those arrangements have been made I do not see additional obstacles to my leaving."Alfeegi stated mater-a-fact manor. Kaistern stared in complete shock while the Dragon Lord calmly sat with a bemused look on his face. "Now if there is nothing further you need from me, I better continue my preparations. Good day."

With that Alfeegi exited the room. After a few somewhat rushed parting words with Lykouleon a surprised Kaistern tore after his fellow officer.

"Alfeegi, what in the world is going on?"

"I am making the require arrangements for me to attend the Counsel of the Numbers, one of the most important aspects of the Coronation Ceremonies of Clatch."

"And?"

"Kaistern, I have been going the official Coronation of High King Clatch for almost 900 years now. I consider attending to be one of my biggest responsibilities as our nation's chief financial officer. To be the honest the only unusual aspect of this visit, is the fact that this is the first time is Clatch has felt the need to request a diplomat as well."

Kaistern waved Alfeegi's accusing tone off with a flick of his wrist. "It seems that with the ongoing war with Demon Nation, the new king thought it would be a good idea to revamp some of the old alliance treaties. My question is why you seem so thrilled to drop everything and go? Are you that desperate for a vacation?"

"Clatch is perhaps the most important of Draqueen's trading partners." Kaistern looked at the secretary with a fair amount of doubt. "Not because of the goods they produce, but the monetary products they manage. National debt, national credit, trade embargos, tariffs, basically every aspect of the continent wide economy is discussed and reorganized at this coronation." By this point Alfeegi actually appear to be getting a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. "In a time period of less than two months all the nations of Dusis from Glaciosa in the North to Acreana to the South have come to an agreement under which our economies will function for the rein of the current king, or until an emergency Counsel of the Numbers is called."

"So in short you are going to be sitting in a room with a bunch of stuffy old accountants figuring out who gives money to whom?"

"Kaistern," Alfeegi rolled his eyes at his fellow officer, and then spoke in a very slow measured speech. The one he tended to reserve for children…and nobles. "That is a far too crude simplification. While you are busy trying to find allies for our war against the Demon Nation, the Counsel of the Numbers will be finding the ways to provide our allies with not only the funds but the equipment they need to fight it. We will be finding the ways to make sure the innocent do not starve, but the enemies' armies are weakened. Without us your alliance counsel would not exist as there would be no way to exchange between nations."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would."Alfeegi stated sharply. "Kaistern, I know exactly what I am there for. And I am sure you will do fine playing diplomat with your own 'friends' at the war counsel, but remember, the Clatchian people have very, very long memories."

At that comment Kaistern raised an eyebrow. He had long thought Clatch was a fairly normal, tiny nation located in the mountains on the border of Dragoon, Memphis, and Hermosa. More bookish then most, but he credited that to the harsh winters. "How long of memory?"

"Let's just say they still remember every country that has missed one of these Coronations for the last 2000 years, as well as why they missed it, and if they felt the excuse was good enough at the time. They also have a monument to the diplomatic team from Hyuray who disappeared at sea 431 years ago, and still remember the names of the entire diplomatic team as well as their functions. In addition to the sculpture dedicated to those who died making the journey to Clatch, they also have a particular fondness for the Dragon Clan. They have remarkable sculpture garden dedicated to statues for the three previous White Dragon Officers who have attended the Counsel of Numbers. In fact when I visit it often feels like there human culture they have a memory longer than that of our Dragon Clan. "

Alfeegi stride slowed, until he was looking Kaistern straight in the eyes. His copper eyes had turned sharp. "I guess what I am trying to say Kaistern is that you don't have any room to mess up your side of negotiations. Do so and you will have ruined millennia of work that White Officers have done to staying on their good side."

With that the Chief Secretary turned on his heels, leaving a mildly confused Kaistern in his wake.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! If you have any suggests on formatting, writing, plot, etc, that you think will improve the reading experience please click the button and pass it onto me.<em>

_A personal thank you to Oky Verlo for reviewing the prologue. _


End file.
